


Flushed.

by jas0pap3r



Series: Nothing Without You (Ongniel One Shots) FLUFF AND SMUT [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blushing, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Lots of Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough sex at the end, This is the 2nd world, but still, well dom sub undertones if u squint, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas0pap3r/pseuds/jas0pap3r
Summary: Seongwoo was obsessed with his boyfriend, Daniel.More accurately, he was obsessed with Daniel’s blushes. It didn’t help that Daniel blushed easily as well.ORThey’ve been dating for two years now, but every time they were inches apart Daniel still felt his mind spacing out and his cheeks flaring.





	Flushed.

 

An incessant knocking at the door woke Seongwoo from his sleep. Groaning, Seongwoo folded his pillow, forcing his two ears shut. Yet the door kept pounding.

“Seongwoo!!!” Even through the thick layers of cotton, Seongwoo could hear Daniel’s sleep-deprived voice hollering into the room. 

In a flash, Seongwoo opened the door. “What ungodly hour-” he started, before being rudely interrupted by Daniel.

“Jihoonie and Guanlin are making out on my bed and no one else wants to take me in and you’re my last hope?” Daniel forced out in a single breath. He seemed tired, what with his tousled hair and skewed pajamas, and Seongwoo felt a twinge of pity.

“Yeah, sure!” Seongwoo widened the door, and Daniel stumbled inward. Daniel collapsed into Seongwoo’s bed, and it wasn’t long before Daniel slipped into a deep sleep. 

Seongwoo sighed, closed the door, and clambered his way back into bed again, maneuvering carefully around his huge boyfriend. Seongwoo snuggled his head under Daniel’s cumbersome arms and found a corner of warmth.

Seongwoo fell asleep, his breath curling warmth onto Daniel’s chest.

******

Daniel woke up and found himself entangled in a forest of pajamas and bedsheets and long limbs. 

For a while, he just laid there, letting Seongwoo’s warm breaths fan out over his chest. Daniel would have stayed in that position longer if Seongwoo hadn’t woken up as well. 

Daniel whined when his boyfriend slipped away from his arms, leaving a cavity in his arms that collapses into itself. Without Seongwoo, Daniel felt like something was suddenly missing.

So when Seongwoo’s face suddenly loomed above his own - Seongwoo’s eyes are still sleepy, and his hair is ridiculously tousled, but he still manages to look attractive - Daniel leans in for a kiss, but they end up merely bumping lips. 

Seongwoo giggled slightly at Daniel’s clumsy effort at a morning kiss. “What’s up, sleepy bear?” It’s more of a breathed suggestion than a coherent voice, and Daniel smiles before realizing that Seongwoo’s eyes have slipped away from Daniel’s face to his ears. As if on cue, Daniel feels a rush of blood in his ears as he realizes just how close Seongwoo is to Daniel.

They’ve been dating for two years now, but every time they were inches apart Daniel still felt his nerves frying.

An old memory of Seongwoo and Daniel’s first kiss rose languidly into Daniel’s consciousness. That, combined with the fact that Seongwoo was inching towards Daniel again, made Daniel’s ears burn like fire.

******

Seongwoo was obsessed with his boyfriend, Daniel.

More accurately, he was obsessed with Daniel’s blushes. It didn’t help that Daniel blushed easily as well.

Seongwoo was now staring, mesmerized at the sight of pink blossoming across Daniel’s ears. It was almost arousing, seeing how the pink from the tip of his ears would sink into each crevice, each fold of Daniel’s ear.

Seongwoo leaned towards Daniel, whose breath hitched quietly in his chest. Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel’s shoulders and pulled.

When Daniel didn’t turn around, Seongwoo let out a small whimper. The blush around Daniel’s ear grew much larger at the sound, and Daniel finally shifted in the bed, shoving his face into the pillow and exposing his ear to Seongwoo.

Seongwoo leaned forward and clamped Daniel’s ear firmly between his lips. 

“A-ah!” Daniel let out a surprised gasp, but he remained still, face still shoved against the pillow. Seongwoo started to flick his tongue against the ridges and crevices of Daniel’s ear. When he brushed his teeth against the lobe of his ear, Daniel shivered violently, releasing a shuddering breath. 

When Seongwoo finally pulled away, Daniel’s ear shone a bright red, and the surrounding skin were almost flagrantly pink. 

Seongwoo’s curiosity finally got the better of him, and he blurted: “How far down does your blush go?”

******

The question hung in the air, and Daniel’s face flared a whole different shade of red when he realized what Seongwoo meant, what the implications were behind the seemingly innocent question.

When Daniel still didn’t answer, Seongwoo pulled Daniel’s hair, knowing full well what he was doing to his boyfriend. “Answer me.” At Seongwoo’s harsh tone of voice, Daniel exhaled a shuddering breath before replying.

“I… don’t know.”

Then Seongwoo grinned a devilish smile.

“Guess we’ll find out.” The whisper was back, but Seongwoo’s eyes were filled with a glint, a sharpness that Daniel knew could bite and expose.

Seongwoo bit into Daniel’s neck.

Daniel moaned into the air at the feeling of Seongwoo’s teeth digging into Daniel’s neck, making its mark, taking what was his. Daniel felt a different kind of heat blossoming under Seongwoo’s administrations, a heat that throbbed with his hammering heart. 

By the time Seongwoo pulled away, Daniel was painfully aroused, his erection pressing against Seongwoo’s thigh.

Judging from Seongwoo’s slight smirk, he could feel the erection as well. But Seongwoo’s reply was far from the carnal response Daniel was expecting.

Seongwoo brushed his lips against Daniel’s forehead, and started to trace a line of kisses down his face. Daniel took in a sharp breath when Seongwoo’s deft fingers slipped under Daniel’s shirt.

Then Seongwoo slowed down, his hand only halfway up Daniel’s shirt before coming to a complete stop. For a while, the air was still as Seongwoo’s eyes locked onto Daniel’s face.

Then.

******

Daniel was so beautiful. His nose, cheeks, and left ear were dusted with a heavy pink, and his right ear was red. Daniel’s collarbone was rapidly purpling, a string of bruises against Daniel’s already flushed skin.

Seongwoo felt his cock pulse slightly, and Daniel’s eyes widened perceptively. Seongwoo could practically feel the heat radiating from Daniel's blush under his pajamas, and Seongwoo was filled again with a desperation.

Seongwoo started to unbutton Daniel's clothes, making a point to stare at Daniel in his face and to stroke his thumbs imperceptibly against Daniel's warm skin.

By the time Seongwoo reached the last button and started to pull on Daniel's waistband, Daniel was panting, his chest rising and falling. 

Seongwoo couldn't take it anymore.

"You're so fucking pretty." With that, Seongwoo slipped off Daniel's pants.

******

When Daniel felt Seongwoo's tongue flattening against Daniel's cock slit, Daniel saw stars in his vision. It had been so long since they'd last had sex, much less a blowjob. And today morning, as Seongwoo's tongue swirled around Daniel's cock head and his teeth grazed against Daniel's shaft, Daniel felt so aroused that it wasn't long until Daniel felt his balls tightening.

Then Seongwoo lifted his mouth from Daniel's cock with an audible pop, a string of saliva from Seongwoo's lower lip connecting to the tip of Daniel's now practically purple head.

Without a word, Seongwoo threw off his own pants, revealing his own erection. Daniel felt a pang of guilt at Seongwoo's untouched erection, but it was soon overcome with an  _uummphh_ as Seongwoo threw himself onto Daniel. 

"I want you to fill me up, baby."

Daniel's cheeks flared again, but this time Daniel could also see Seongwoo's ears turning pink against his porcelain white skin.

Porcelain.

Daniel once broke a porcelain doll, and when his mother asked him why he'd done so he'd said because he loved it.

Daniel flipped Seongwoo over roughly, relishing the way Seongwoo's eyes widened in surprise. Daniel rummaged in the dresser beside Seongwoo and ripped open the lube packet, spilling it all over his fingers. 

Daniel wastes no time, and soon Seongwoo is collapsed around his fist as Daniel pushed in and out. Seongwoo was moaning wantonly, his pupils dilating each time as Daniel roughly scratched into his prostrate.

Then Daniel starts to open his hand inside Seongwoo.

"y-" A gasp of surprise from Seongwoo, followed by a moan as Daniel slips his hand away from Seongwoo's ass.

Daniel can't take it anymore. He doesn't bother to get the condoms, instead choosing to lube his own cock.

That, combined with the fact that Seongwoo's ass is now gaping, just begging to be filled, made Daniel shove in all the way the first time. 

Another gasp as Seongwoo starts leaking profusely, his cock almost soaked with precome. Daniel pays no mind to Seongwoo keening, instead fucking into Seongwoo's ass. 

Deeper. Harder. Faster. Seongwoo is almost crying with happiness now, and at the sight of Seongwoo falling apart under Daniel, Daniel finally reaches his high.

For a second, Daniel's vision flashes white, and by the time Daniel has come down from his orgasm Seongwoo is about to reach his. Daniel mindlessly wraps his own hand around Seongwoo, and Seongwoo cries loudly as he thrusts hard into Daniel's hand and comes. 

For a while, they stay like that, Daniel's cock slowly softening inside Seongwoo as he mindlessly strokes Seongwoo. Seongwoo makes a quiet sound of protest, pushing Daniel's hand away from his cock.

Then Seongwoo slips off of Daniel and turns around, grinning widely at Daniel.

"Now I know."

Daniel is still in a haze, but he still manages to ask the question. "Know what?"

"I know that you blush everywhere." Seongwoo runs his fingers over Daniel's neck, pausing at a large bruise. Seongwoo leans forward to peck Daniel on the lips, and when Seongwoo leans away, Daniel is blushing. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> GIMME DAT FEEDBACK
> 
> also tell me what kind of story u want:  
> FLUFF ONLY!  
> FLUFF+SMUT/SMUT+ANGST/FLUFF+ANGST!  
> ANGST/PAIN!
> 
> There is another category but its honestly so sick I don't want to write about it


End file.
